Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a photographic device, and more particularly, to a vehicle event data recorder and an operation method thereof.
Description of Related Art
A conventional vehicle event data recorder usually records video frames at only a single view angle. If video frames are intended to be recorded at different view angles, it is necessary to dispose a plurality of photography modules (a plurality of sets of lenses and a plurality of image sensors) in the vehicle event data recorder. For example, if video frames are intended to be recorded at a distant view angle and a near view angle at the same time, it is necessary to dispose a tele photography module and a wide-angle photography module in the vehicle event data recorder. The tele photography module includes a set of tele lenses and an image sensor for capturing a tele image. The wide-angle photography module includes a set of wide lenses and another image sensor for capturing a wide image. In any case, since two sets of lenses and two image sensors are required for such design, costs are increased accordingly.